


"I'll stay with you as long as you need me to"

by Nad98



Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble and a Half, Gen, Kid Thomas Sanders, Light Angst, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nad98/pseuds/Nad98
Summary: Little Thomas is sad and afraid about the strange feelings he as when he looks at the prince on TV. Janus trys his best to cheer him up.Part of a little prompt challange I posted on my tumblrmimssides.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998844
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	"I'll stay with you as long as you need me to"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [varthandi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/varthandi/gifts).



Janus watched as Thomas dried his tears in front of the mirror.

They weren’t supposed to like the prince in the movies. Not like that.

Patton was displeased, Logan uncertain, Roman confused by his feelings, Virgil and Remus were wrecking the little boy’s mind.

Janus did not care for them. Not now.

He stood next to Thomas. Invisible as always and stroked over his cheek. He was so sad and scared.

Janus closed his eyes and let the memory of Thomas’s mother telling him “I love you no matter what” replay in his head. It was not much but it calmed him a little and he went on cleaning his face.

Janus didn’t know if he was right. But it was all the comfort he could offer.

“I’ll stay with you as long as you need me to,” Janus said watching how the little boy left without ever noticing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thanks to my dearest Crow for the prompt and I hope you had fun with it!
> 
> I still have some prompts open so feel free to check the [list](https://mimssides.tumblr.com/post/633724895878119424/mimssides-i-wanna-do-some-prompts-for-drabbles) and request one I haven't done yet😊


End file.
